The Newest Sparta
Transcript Petition for Facilities - Barracks *'''Mr. General''': Presidente, this is unexceptable! They are tired since we have a 72-hour military drill, right? My son is giving me sone notes on the paper to our men: "Finish your 72-hour military drill, or I will have you shot! Sincerly yours, Mr. PAW Patrol Member. PS, remember, no breaks!". Petition for Facilities - Nuclear Program *'''Mr. Professor''': Presidente, I overheard that more enemy nuclear missiles are launching soon! Petition for Facilities - Nuclear Program (China) *'''Mr. Chinese Man''': Most beloved leader, you have chosen me for that we will target those pesky Americans and her Asian minions. Petition for Facilities - Nuclear Program (European Union) *'''Mr. Gentleman''': Well done, chap! You chosen me to half the bad relations between Europe and your country. Petition for Facilities - PAW Patrol Lookout *'''Mr. PAW Patrol Member''': Presidente, I have a chat with Ryder last night that the Adventure Bay Lookout is ten times more stronger than ours. Petition for Facilities - PAW Patrol Lookout (United States) *'''Mr. US Ambassador''': Excellent choice, Mr. President. Petition for Facilities - Secret Police Headquarters *'''Mr. Secret Agent''': Presidente, James Bond requested to Special Agent Oso last week that a series of random events are bound to happen every year. Petition for Facilities - Secret Police Headquarters (Soviet Union) *'''Ms. KGB Agent''': I am proud of you, Comrade Presidente. You chosen me to help us track down those pesky and greedy US soldiers. Petition for Facilities - Space Program *'''Mr. Astronaut''': Presidente, Buzz Lightyear overheard that an Enemy kinetic rod bombardment is about to attack our country, every major city of our country and our capital soon. Petition for Facilities - Sports Complex *'''Mr. PAW Patrol Member''': Mr. General is right, Presidente. We will be holding a new sport, public execution. We are very fond that we need to save the world through community helping and nuclear weapons. Petition for Facilities - Sports Complex (United States) *'''Mr. US Ambassador''': Very wise decision, Mr. President! Petition for Facilities - Superhero Base *'''Mr. Superhero''': Presidente, the Enemy is deploying supervillains. Take any cautions to build a superhero base now. Petition for Facilities - Uranium Mine *'''Mr. Miner''': Presidente, we need a lot of uranium so we can have a lot of uranium enough to destroy the Enemy's base! Canned Food Imports - Middle East *'''Mr. Imam''': Marhaba to you, Presidente! We need more Canned Foods to us so we can have enough food for the survivors in the war. Please provide us some more canned goods, and I will give you some more camels soon, if I have too. Good day. Canned Food Imports - Soviet Union *'''Ms. KGB Agent''': Comrade Presidente, there are a lot of victims in the invasion. I would not give you an award if you do not import us some more canned stuff. If you agree to help us, we will stop the pesky Yankee minions for good. Canned Food Imports - United States *'''Mr. US Ambassador''': Mr. President, we are in a situation of total chaos. Issue =